This invention relates to a toy building element and particularly to a plastic element in which all adjacent post members are equidistantly spaced to be interconnected with other toy building elements of various shapes and sizes.
Many types of building elements are known, however, most of them are either rectangular or block-like in shape or are molded to form a particular design such as an airplane, boat or car. Other specifically shaped toy building elements are in existence but they are intended to be special attachment pieces and can not be used with like elements to form a recognizable design.
Except for a few specially shaped toy building elements, most toy building elements can only be attached in a linear manner or at right angles. This seriously limits the alternative designs available when interconnecting like elements.